Kitsune to Sekiryuutei English
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Naruto and Naruko. They are both Kitsune, or a fox with a Nine tail. They both went from Kyoto to Kuoh to find a new atmosphere, but the atmosphere turned into a disaster when they met with Sekiryuutei, who is an acute nasty girl.


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warning: Typo, Semi-AU, OOC, Incest, Fem!Issei, Godlike!Naruto, Strong!Issei, Strong!Naruko,**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Kitsune to Sekiryuutei**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Meet Sekiryuutei.**

 **I hope you guys, Like this story.**

 **Enjoy it!**

"Brother, when will we goin" A girl shout loudly from inside the bedroom. Her long blonde hair with orange tip, and well shaped body can seduce any man at first glance. "Naruto!?".

"Yeah, yeah, I can hear you Naruko. We're leaving in thirty minutes," young guy named Naruto, replied his sister's words. they are twins just their gender are different.

One to know, they are Kitsune, The nine-tailed fox. They must hid their identity from people. You know what will happen when people found a kitsune? their reactions may be vary. In worst case they will caught them.

"Kuoh? We will move to that city, right?" Naruto asked, as he entered his room. But, Naruto's face blushed when he saw his sister changing clothes. Quickly, he came out of the room, and closed it. "I-I'm so-sorry, Naruko- _chan_ , I don't know you if you—"

"Don't worry, Brother. You can see my body." Naruko giggled to see her twins embarrassed at the sight of her naked body. "Hey, Brother. I didn't mind if you raping me or attack me. because..." her words hanging, she then moves from the front of the makeup mirror. "... Because, I love you..." Naruko said gently and her sensual tone made her brother goose bumps with a red face. She was now out of the room where her brother leaned her back against the door.

"B-but, Naruko... we are twins..." argued Naruto, he sat up and walked away from Naruko.

The Kitsune girl grinned as her older brother sat down, quickly, Naruko approached her twin brother. She crawled like a predator crawl to its prey. Her tongue licked her lower lip with the sexy, the ears and the tail of her fox appeared as if she wanted to be coaxed. Naruto stuttered himself to face the aggressive nature of his own twin.

"Na-naruko-chan ..." Naruto murmured, now very nervous when Naruko approached him. Her face was drawing closer to the face of her twin brother. Naruko closed her eyes, while her sexy lips approached Naruto's lips.

A soft kiss happens. They both kiss without any lust that envelops. They both share the warmth in a hug.

"Mmmpphhh ..." their saliva mixed in one, sucking each other. Naruto himself began to enjoy the kiss that was given by his twin sister. "Mmmhhppahhhh ... Nii-chan, you're so aggressive," said Naruko, who had let go of the kiss between them.

"Cih, we are-"

"I know that, but nobody's bothering us to make a connection, is it?"

"..."

Naruto was silent. That's right, Kitsune may choose his partner, even if it's his own sibling. Well, indeed it is a taboo from public's perspective. But, for Naruko, Naruto is everything, because That guy, the one who was close to her so far other than Yasaka and Kurama.

Yasaka and Kurama are a married couple. They are both the strongest Kitsune-even though the Naru couple could par with them. Both men were the chairman of the Youkai Kitsune due to their mighty power.

Kitsune known with fire and lightning element. But by the dominance of fire power. They are like a very powerful fire controller. Some can use the hottest fire-Amaterasu. The fire was so rare, such as the name Goddess Amaterasu. The fire was indeed only owned by the goddess of japanese myth. As far only Naruto and Kurama known capable in use of amaterasu.

"You lost, Naru." Naruko kissed Naruto's lips, she stood up and looked for casual clothes and remove the tail and the ears of her fox. Her blond hair flowed perfectly, leaving Naruto silent again. "The city of Kuoh, we must be careful, as far as I know there are so many Supernatural beings, like Akuma, Da-Tenshi, and Tenshi, their existence is beyond doubt."

"You're like a Stalker, Naruko. " Naruto stood up and clean his butt that covered in dust. She forgot to not wear tops. "Naruko, please get me-Shirt," Naruto said as he saw his twin sister wearing very tight clothes, showing her lines. "Oi! Don't dress like that !?" Naruto exclaimed with a flushed face.

Naruko innocently looked up and smiled innocently. "I only wear modest clothes Nii-chan," replied Naruko who is currently wearing a plain black shirt and tight black trousers. "Okay, okay, I'll change." Naruko forced to replace her entire clothes. She is now wearing a sleeveless shirt with a red cardigan, then for her underling she wears a matching Hotpants with cardigans. "Look, isn't?"

Naruto slapped his forehead. "Pervert, I'll take my clothes myself, get out of there!" Naruto forcibly dragged out his twin sister.

Naruko put on a sullen face, she grumbled annoyedly at Naruto. "Aniki no baka!" Naruko then walked down the stairs to the living room. "This house is going to be sold, fortunately the rest of our savings is still a lot, so it doesn't matter if the house is on sale."

"Naruko! Where is my Headset?" Naruto's shout from bedroom.

Naruko is a little surprised to hear Naruto's shout. Her ruby eyes stared at Naruto's favorite object, slightly grinning. She took the Headset and put it on. "If you want to take it, you have to kiss me first."

"Imouto no Hentai! How many times have I told you, we are-"

"Remember, there is no restriction."

Once again Naruto gasped by his twin words. That male fox walked out of his room, and walk down the stairs. His ruby eyes gaze at the girl sitting on the sofa casually. His headset is attached to that fox girl ears.

Quickly, Naruto land a kiss upon Naruko's lips. He much it eat a gummy. Naruko really enjoyed her twins trear, quickly she respond her brother kiss.

Naruto began to lay his hands on some sensitive parts of Naruko's body. that blonde fox squeezed Naruko's big chest, making her sigh stifled in the middle their kisses.

Naruto pull back his face. Grin lay on his face, he stared at the Naruko's face that now seems to be enjoying but it was not long because, "We'll continue in Kuoh later, I've booked an apartment for both of us." Naruko's beautiful face became sullen instantly, as Naruto stopped squeezing Naruko's big breasts.

"I'm still not done, Bro!"

"We're leaving now!"

Naruko whinning to her brother that ignored her. They both went to Kuoh, with goodbye to their foster parents, Kurama and Yasaka.

 **.**

 **..**

 **\\('-')/**

 **..**

 **.**

 ** _*Stab!*_**

"Wh-why..." a feminine voice coming out of blood-lipped lips from a long brown haired girl. "Wh-why are you doing this, Touji-kun!" cried that girl.

The young man called Touji just grinned at the girl lying on the ground with cynicism look. Touji started laughing, "Blame God for planting a Sacred Gear into your body!" he said in his arrogant tone.

"Sa-sacred... Gear..."

"My job was done, so I'm leaving here, good-bye bitch!" Touji, a fallen angel. He has killed his dating friend, Hyoudou Elis. She was killed by the fallen angel for reasons that Elis would threaten his leader.

"Am I going to die? I want to get good dating, but why be like this? Mother, father, forgive your very filthy daugther, I will come your place... Mom, Dad ..."

"Naruko, quickly, heal the girl! I'll move you."

"Ha'I, Aniki."

Elis stares at the two people who carry her. Her dazed eyes stared at the two people in shock, she could see that she had moved to a modest apartment. Slowly, the blond girl who carrying Elis, put the brown girl's fragile body down. Then, the blond girl was torn open all of the clothes that's on Elis's body.

In an instant, that blond girl channeled life energy to Elis. The wound in the brown girl's stomach gradually began to close because of the energy sent by Naruko. Meanwhile Naruto was in the living room of the apartment. That young man had bought this apartment long ago-just in case he or his twin need to stayed in Kuoh.

'So, that girl is a Sacred Gear user? And she had paper with a badge? Which is the symbol of the devil inhabiting this city? Or…'

"Nii-chan, I've been treating her, now she is sleeping to recover her body." Naruko said from the room. "I will prepare food for us and the girl, then ..."

"Naruko, I'll find out about this town, and you protect that girl." Naruto cut his twin words. That young man stood up and kissed Naruko's sexy lips, then went out of the apartment.

Naruko's face began to heat up as Naruto kissed her lips, "Baka."

.

.

Near in the downtown Kuoh. A man fishing in the dock. The peaceful atmosphere supports the man to fish. He has been of such an atmosphere after the war. However, he regrets a little because his men always rebel against his orders.

"Hey, Old man," Naruto emerges from behind the building. He walked over to the fishing man.

" _Shounen_ , it's rude to call someone older than you," said the man. He threw his fishing hook back into the the lake. "What do you want, Kitsune?"

"Do you know me?" Replied the Kitsune while smiling. "So why a leader fishing here?"

Slightly grinning, that middle-aged man laid the fishing rod and stared at the blond young man who had just disturb him. "I'm Azazel, the Leader of Fallen Angel." Azazel told himself.

"Who?"

"Azazel."

"Who's asking you?"

Of course Azazel insulted by that kitsune words. "did every kitsune is crazy like this?!" Azazel Sweatdrop's mind. "So, what are you doing here, Kitsune?"

"My name is Naruto, I came here looking for a new atmosphere, I'm came from Kyoto, and I came here looking for information because one of your men killed an innocent girl."

Azazel sighed, he knew that his men now is very difficult to set. "You can exterminate them." Naruto raised an eyebrow. He wondered why there was a leader like this, "I will explain it, my men cannot be organized, they simply kill every human that hold A Sacred Gear. I don't know their purpose, and I wont bother their problems too."

"You just a lazy bastard."

"I'm already lazy with the war that once hit the three factions, I want peace to happen between us, and now there is a ceasefire between us."

Naruto nod at the words of Azazel. He knew that once there was a battle between the three fractions, Naruto also knew that their leaders were killed during that battle called the Great War. "So what do you want now?" Naruto asked to the point.

"I want you to realized the peace—"

"Sorry, I can't!"

"What?"

"I just wanted to feel a new atmosphere, not to make peace here, very inconvenient for me later." Azazel Sweatdrop with Naruto's sloth manner. "I just saved a Sacred Gear user from your subordinates."

"Can I go where the girl is? I want to know what Sacred Gear she has."

"You wont doing pervert things, don't you?"

"No. I am just collecting some of those Sacred Gear user in Grigori for research."

"Oh, you're a Sacred Gear enthusiast, right?"

"Exactly, I can also make the Artifact."

"Okay, you come with me." Naruto holds Azazel's hand and disappear using Naruto's distinctive Teleportation.

"Wait, I'm not a Homo!"

"You moron, I'm still normal! I'm just using my Technique, you nasty angel!" they both disappeared with yellow flashes.

.

..

...

To Be Continue!

...

..

.

A/N: Forgive me, I don't know if this good or not. But I hope you guys like it.

And Sorry for my lack of grammar, I hope you guys understand.

Maybe, I can be grateful if you give me a suggestion.

Okay, I'll come back with chapter 2 when done! Thank you!


End file.
